point of views
by animedork72
Summary: what if a forgotten act of kindness was remembered years later when they were in high school?
1. Chapter 1

Point of views

Authors note: "Not sure how long ill make this. It all depends on how many people respond. And no, I do not own Recess or any of the characters."

_There is a big game going on inside of a crowded gym. The crowd cheers along with the cheer leaders._

"GO TEAM GO! GO TEAM GO!". "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to tonight's radio broadcast of the championship game! I'm your host, Gus Griswold along with co-host Gretchen Grundler." "Thanks Gus. It's the fourth quarter of tonight's boy's basket ball game between the home team 9th Street High School and Hill Wood High school. With less than 20 seconds on the clock, the Hill Wood coach has called his last time out to try to come up with some sort of defense against 9th Street." "That's right Gretchen. 9th Street has come along way from the beginning of the year. Lead by the team's captain Senior Bob, and his two right hand men: Jr. Erwin Lawson and Sophomore Vince LaSalle, the team has been unstoppable." "And there is the buzzard. Hill wood has the ball. They must score two points to tie the game and three to win. Johnson passes it to Carter, Carter passes it to Tomilson. 10 seconds left. Thomilson passes it to back to Johnson. Johnson goes for a three…" "And LaSalle steals the ball! He passes it to Lawson. Lawson goes for a lay up but is blocked, he passes it back to LaSalle- LaSalle tries to shoot but is covered by Wallace and Carter. 5 seconds! Vince can't move! 3 seconds! Bob gets open- Vince passes to Bob. Bob goes for the lay up…"BUZZZZZZZZ!

_One month earlier…_

The bell had rung for sixth period and a frustrated Mrs. Andrews was trying to get her class to be quiet. "Students! Students! Don't make me give a quiz!" the class suddenly became quiet. "That's better. Today we will be studying man made chemicals. You and your partner have been given an unknown chemical: chemical 'X'. Your assignment is to find out what it is what its components are and if it is harmful to the environment. You will have today and tomorrow to work on your assignment and it will be due first thing Wednesday. You may come during lunch or after school to use the lab. I suggest you take notes, you never know if this might appear on the midterm exam." With that Mrs. Andrews sat down at her desk and started reading her novel.

All the student started to put on their masks and aprons. A certain read head and tall brunet boy started to work on their assignment. He was never really spoken to her. Mainly because it was a bit weird having a sophomore in his senior AP Chemistry class. But still he knew there was no one else he'd rather have as a partner than her. She was smarter than any one he had ever met, though at times she did make him feel like a complete idiot. But after the first week of school, they got along fine. They could always talk to each other and got along great during class.

"Let's see at what temperature this boils at. Can you set up the Bunsen burner?" asked him. "Sure" he replied and started to set up. "So how was your weekend?" "Ok, mom and dad went to Seattle for their annual doctors' convention. I got the house all to my self." She said with a twinkle in her eye. She had finally gotten to try out that new formula and boy did it need some adjusting! If she hadn't had the fire extinguisher near by her parents would have really been mad this time. "So how was yours? Vince told me the team had practice this weekend. Have fun?" "No! Coach made us practice from 6 till noon on Saturday!" Their conversation continued until the bell rang. "I can't believe this! This one of the hardest chemical compounds I've ever seen! Were gonna have to do this after school to get it done." "No can do, I've got practice. How about lunch tomorrow?" she turned on Galileo to see if she had any meetings. Thinking to her self '_hmm, no meeting. We have class pictures, but those should be done by fifth.' _"Tomorrow seems good". "Ok, ill see you then." He said as he ran off to practice. She grabbed her books, got inside of her car and drove to Ashley A's house. She would need some thing good to wear for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Point of views

Authors note: "still don't own recess or any of the characters. But hope ya'll enjoy this second chapter. Now send me reviews! Oh and a thanks to Madame Fist for sending me my first review. Ashley A. and Gretchen became friends after the episode where the Ashley's kicked Ashley A. out of the club; and Gretchen became her friend. I believe they built an eclipse viewer."

_And the story goes on………_

The next day the gym was crowded with students. All were waiting eagerly to take their year book picture. Gretchen quickly went to the girl's bathroom to make sure her hair look ok. Just as she was combing her hair Ashley A. walked in. "Gretchen! Your hair looks great! I knew you'd look good in layers! I did a great job!" and indeed she did. "Now for a bit of lip gloss..." Ashley dug in her purse and fished out a tube of gloss and some make up. "Wait! I don't what a lot of color" Gretchen said, with a worried look on her face. "Nonsense! Just a _tiny-_bit of color that's all. You want to look good for the pictures right?" Ashley had a small smile on her lips. Gretchen sighed, "Ok, but just a little." "I know, I know. 'Just so it looks natural.' I've heard you say that before". She applied a bit of pink-tinted gloss on Gretchen's lips and put light green eye shadow on her. She then added a bit of blush to her cheeks. "There! You look great!" Ashley said triumphantly. Gretchen looked in the mirror and was shocked to see her reflection. She looked the same, but _better! _"In five minute you made me look 5 times better! Thanks Ashley!" "Nope, thank you! Now everyone can see what a great makeup artist I'm destined to be! I'll see you later ok?" Ashley asked as she headed to the door. "Yeah. Later". Gretchen looked in the mirror. She was did look good. Her hair was shoulder length with a few layers. Her face looked great- no acne. Her dermatologist was awesome! She was so happy she had gotten contacts and her braces off. Jr. High was not the best years for her. But luckily her family's' good looks gene finally kicked in.

She grabbed her bag, headed to the gym, and got in line for the pictures. None of her friends were anywhere to be seen. She looked around the gym just in time to see Vince. "Vince!" she yelled. He turned around, saw her and started to walk over. "Gretchen! You look great!" He said as he hugged her, but left his arm around her waist. "So how have you been?" He asked looking around. _He's acting weird _she thought to her self. And sure enough she saw why. Closes behind him was this girl looking mad at Vince. _I'll help him out. _She placed her arm around him, and saw the girl turn away. "Thanks so much! I tried telling her I didn't like her, but she wouldn't leave me alone!" he replied. "Ahh, the life of a varsity basket ball boy." She smiled at him. "Why didn't you use Spinelli like last time?" She knew for a fact no girl in school would be crazy enough to go against Spinelli. "Well, no one would believe I'd be dating her. And plus T.J. got mad at me last time I did that. I don't see why they just date and get it over with." Vince said shaking his head. He couldn't believe his friends. They both liked each other but wouldn't admit it. "You never know," Gretchen started, "They could go to the Valentines Day Dance together. It's only what, a month away?" "Yeah, that reminds me," Vince started with a smirk on his face, "who are you gonna go with?" "Not sure yet. I don't even know if I'm going. Why? You know some one interested? And not Gus?" she had a feeling where this was going. He had been trying to set her up with Gus since freshman year. So what if he had developed a small crush on her? It only happened during a game of 'spin-the-bottle'. That kiss meant nothing. "Come on! You know that boy has been crushin on you! Why not give him a chance?" he said sticking up for Gus. "Because I don't like him. I thought you would understand seeing all the girls that follow you around!" she knew that would make him stop. "Fine. I give up. But on a different topic, guess who is coming to my game on Friday?" he put the bait out, and waited for her to bite. He knew she couldn't resist not knowing something. She made up her mind and decided to ask who. "My big brother Chad! He has a weekend off from MIT, so he is coming to see me play." "Really! I haven't seen him since last year. How is he?" She asked trying to suppress a blush on her checks. But Vince saw it. He knew she had a crush on his brother ever since Jr. High. Every one made fun of her glasses and braces, but not Chad. He told the kids to stop making fun of her and they did. Mostly because they were in 7th grade and he was a senior. Plus at the 'going way to college' party, Chad kissed Gretchen on the cheek. At that point Vince knew she had fallen for his bro. Sure Gus had a crush on her after they kissed, but that was a game, she had to kiss Gus. Chad, on the other hand had wanted to kiss Gretchen. "He's doing well. Just wanted to see the family; and me cream the other team, as I always do. Which by the way, can you pick me up after practice today? My car is in the shop and I don't have a ride."

Unknowing to both of them, a pair on dark brown eyes had been watching Gretchen ever since she walked into the gym. The owner of the eyes had never seen how beautiful she was. Yeah he had her as a lab partner in AP Chem., but she looked so different now. She had makeup on yes, but it seemed to him as if she didn't really need it at all. He saw her blush during her conversation, making him lose his breath. He had never seen her from a different point of view until now.

After the pictures were taken, it was time for lunch. As she walked into classroom, the sunlight hit her red hair, making it shine, causing him hold his breath. She sat down beside him, got out her books and said hi to him. For some reason he just nodded. They had decided to meet up during lunch to work on their lab assignment, in hopes they could finish by the end of class. "Can you set up the Bunsen burner while I get the chemicals?" she asked him. He just sat there looking at her. "Bob? You there?" she said as she poked him in the arm. "Huh? Oh! Bunsen burner. You got it." He got the supplies out. How could he have spaced out like that? One second he was looking for his notes, the next all he saw was her, and then she had to poke him to come back down to reality. She came back and started to put on her apron. "Almost forgot." She said as she reached over to get the safety goggles by him. He caught the sent of her shampoo. _Like wild flowers_, he thought to himself. For the rest of the lunch and sixth period, he keep losing track of time. When the bell for seventh rang, they had finished the lab. "Cant believe it was a simple carbon compound disguised as a metal compound!" Gretchen cried. "But at least we got it done, right?" she asked Bob. He had spaced out again. What was with him today? He had been acting weird since they had started on the lab. "Bob? Don't you have practice to go to?" she asked.

_Her hair smelled so good_. He felt a poke in his arm and realized she was staring at him. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm good. I gotta go to practice, so I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he ran off, leaving a very confused Gretchen standing in the hallway. _What is wrong with me? Since when do I start liking how her hair smelled? And why could I only think of running my fingers though her hair! _During class, his imagination had started to get away from him and he had to put a stop before his thoughts went from PG-13 to rated R. It was just a small crush- wait. Not even that. It must have been his teenage hormones. Normal thoughts for a 17 year old, right? Luckily he had practice. Nothing like the love of the game to get the school nerd out of his mind.

_And the story will continue, I think……………._

Send reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Point of views

No, I do not own Recess

Gretchen's point of view………..

Gretchen closed her locker. She had all of her meetings done for the day. What else did she need to do? She got in her car and was about to leave, when she remembered. Vince! Crap! How could she forget? She agreed to give him a ride home. She checked her watch. 4:40. practice was over at 5. She could wait in the gym till then.

She walked in and sat down on the bleachers. There scrimmage was just starting, and she let her mind wonder a bit. Did Vince mean what he said about Gus? She never could see herself dating Gus; he was too much of a friend. She decided to pay attention to the scrimmage; she could usually give Vince some tips on his game. Who knew that the key to a good three-pointer could be broken down to a simple mathematical equation? She watched as they ran down the court. He had been working out, and it showed. He had nice looking arms and she'd seen him without a shirt on at the pool. But she studied him the same way she studied a project. Objectively. No emotion. The product of all his time and effort had paid of with a good, healthy body. Of course many girls at 9th Street High School thought more of his body than she did. Vince made a shoot passed Bob, he saw her, waved, and she waved back. 4:48. 12 mins left. The guys moved to the other side of the court. Lawson? No, he'd look good on her arm, but she doubted he'd be a fun date to the Valentines dance. Sam or Dave? No, they wouldn't do either. Jeff? He did have a crush on her back in fourth grade. And he would be a good date. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard Bob's named yelled.

Bob's point of view………..

"LaSalle! You're a yellow jersey. Bob! You're a white jersey! We'll scrimmage until the end of practice" coach yelled to his players. The guys started playing each other; when a certain red head walked in and sat down on the bleachers. He tried ignoring her. He did not need this now. The big game was on Friday and he really needed the practice. He dribbled the ball down the court and passed it to Lawson, who went up for a lay up and made the shot. Vince got the ball and passed it to Sam, who then passed it back to Vince. Bob stayed on Vince like a shadow, but Vince passed it to Dave who gave it to Sam and back to Vince for the two-pointer. As Sam gave him a high-five, Bob saw Vince wave to Gretchen. _Does he like her? _Bob thought suddenly feeling a bit jealous. _No. don't think about her now. _Bob told himself. _The game, it's this Friday! And we gotta beat this team if you wanna go to state! _He concentrated on the scrimmage at hand. Lawson passed him the ball: he dribbled it around the top of the key trying to shake Vince off, who was now guarding him. Bob passed it to Lawson who passed it to Jeff. _I wonder if she's watching me._ Bob thought. _Of course not! She's watching Vince! _A second voice argued. _Shut up both of you! Concentrate on the game! _A third 'Bob' voice yelled. "BOB!"He looked up just in time to see the ball coming toward his head, and then it all went black.

Flashback…………………

"_My pyramid! It's ruined! A young King Bob yelled. "I told you building the bricks out of mud wouldn't last your majesty" a young Gretchen said. All the children walked back to class and when school got out she found him sitting by the pile of mud. She sat down by him. "It was supposed to last a thousand semesters." He said in a sad tone of voice. "I know Bob." She replied, there wasn't much she could say to cheer him up. "I just wanted every one to remember me when I'm gone." "Bob, do you remember when Gus got stuck in that tree and you organized a ladder of kindergartners to get him out? Or the time the Ashley's got into a fight and you decided to be judge to end the fighting?" "No" he replied. "Well that's what people will remember you by, not by the things you built, but by your actions" she told him, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, sending chills down his back. He looked up at her, realizing how smart and how she had wisdom beyond her years. "But I've failed my loyal subjects. How will I get them back?" "Give the kids what they want, and they'll return." "Give them what they want. Its so crazy it just might work." She smiled at him and left. Oddly enough, he felt his heart beat faster when she had smiled at him..._

"Bob! Can you hear me!" _Coach! Why would coach be here? And why am I on the cold floor, I was just at the playground..._ "Bob! Wake up son. Get me some water and ice!" The next thing he knew, he was wet and he realized he was lying on the gym floor. "Good, he's awaking. Clear some room boys. Bob, do you remember what happened?" Coach asked him, placing the bag of ice on his head that Gretchen had gotten. "Yeah, we were playing ball, the next thing I knew I was on the floor" Bob said rubbing his head. "Yeah, you were knocked out for a min. lets take you to the nurse". Jeff and Lawson walked Bob to the nurse's office. "Now the rest of you, go home and rest. If Bob can't play on Friday, all of ya'll will have to step up! Now go home. It's passed five".

Tell me what yall think! will hopefully continue, if school doesnt get in the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Point of views

Author's note: still dont own Recess. sorry it took so long to up date and sorry its kinda short. School is a pain in the but. ill try to make the next one longer.

A very worried woman kept walking around the waiting room. An elderly man looked up from his news paper to look at her. She was a woman in her mid forties with dark brown hair. A nurse stepped out and called her to the back to see the doctor. "How is he?" she asked when she saw him. "He looks fine. No concussion." replied Dr. Calister. "Will I be able to play in Friday's game?" asked Bob. "Yes, you just needed to rest tonight and tomorrow and you'll be fine by Friday." said Dr. Calister. "Thank you very much doctor" and with that, mother and son left the office.

When they got home she sent her son to bed. "Mom, it 8 o'clock!" Bob protested. "I don't care; I want you in bed right now. Don't you want to play in the game?" she asked him. "Yes" he muttered. "Then go to bed. I'll bring you some soup in a bit." He climbed up the stairs to bed and she got out a small pot and filled it up with water. She got some veggies, noodles and chicken, cut them up and put them in the pot. 30min later she went up stairs to get Bob, but found him asleep. She covered him with his blanket, and as she did so she heard him say something. She frowned and leaned in closer. "Gretchen" she heard her son mumble. _Who's Gretchen? _She thought to her self. _A girl from school? Could he have a crush on her?_

Bob's dream

He saw himself as king again back in 6th grade. Looking from the top of the jungle gym he could see all the children playing. But he was looking for a certain red head. "Give me back my glasses!" he heard her yell to Jeffrey. "And stop following me!" she yelled once more. Part of him hated the boy, but didn't know why. The scene changed to the auditorium where Gretchen won the "Yo-Yo" champion trophy. The scene changed again to the 9th street gym. In the middle sat a freshman Gretchen playing against a student from Hill Wood school for the Jr. Regional Chess Championship. The last scene was a very pale Gretchen holding a bag of ice in the gym. He started to toss in his sleep. He didn't like what he saw next. Several images of Gretchen with Vince. Talking with Vince, laughing at his jokes, going to his games, and so forth. The next thing he knew, he was falling, then sat strait up in his bed, covered in cold sweat. He felt something tugging at his heart, but he had forgotten what he had been dreaming about. He looked at his clock on the night stand. _5:28? What the heck was I dreaming? _He asked him self as he got out of bed. _I must be nervous about the game tomorrow. That has to be it._ He got up, put on his sweats and decided to take a jog. He might as well do something.

**RINGGGGGG!**

The bell rang for lunch. Bob got in the long lunch line and let his mind wonder. What had he been dreaming of last night? He heard some one say something, "burgers or tacos"? The lunch lady asked. "Oh! Burger" bob replied. He paid for his food and went to sit by Lawson and the rest of his team. "Hey man how are you?" Lawson asked, but Bob was busy look for something or someone. "Bob? Who you looking for?" Lawson asked. "Oh, no one" he replied. He had been looking for someone, but she was sitting by _him_, as always.

Lunch was over and AP Chem. was next. They were assigned to work on a science fair project with their partner. After several debates on what to do it on, Gretchen decided they should do the project on how to measure gravitational forces between masses. "Come on! It will be fun!" she told Bob. "Yeah right! How will we even do this! Correction, how will _I _even do this!" "You won't be alone. I am your partner after all. And besides, I've already done some research on this topic. I can guarantee you an A on this!" Gretchen said. Bob looked at her for a minute. He could tell she really wanted to do this project for the science fair. "Ok fine. But we better get an A" he replied. "Yes!" a happy Gretchen hugged a surprised Bob. And for a moment he felt so right holding her, as if this was correct. She let go of him, "You won't be sorry. And since when do I ever _not _get A's?"

Reviews! I need reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Point of views

Sorry it's taken such a long time! School is a pain in the butt! But here is chapter5 – so enjoy! And please send me reviews! I need 'em! And remember, I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue me! You won't get any money from a broke student!

Note: there will be a bit of a time laps between some paragraphs. Not much, just by 30min to a couple of hours. I'll try to put (/) cuz it looks like a clock- just so ya'll know.

Also: what would be a good mascot for the home team? Not sure if I'll use it, but just in case. And what the heck are Bob's, Sam and Dave's last name!

ch5

"_Congratulation Gretchen. You have just won the Noble Prize for stopping world hunger!" The announcer said as he gave her the prize. What are you going to do next?" "Well Travis, I think I'll try to find a cure for cancer." "Well that seems great! But just remember, you'll have to wake up soon." "What!" _"Gretchen! Wake up honey! You're going to be late for school!"

"I'm up mom!"

Gretchen got dressed, and put her "Famous Noble Prize Winners" book in her bag. No wonder she dreamed she won the Noble Prize. She looked in her bag only to find something missing. Were did her permission slip go? The Boys Varsity basket ball team had an away game and she needed that slip to go. Normally Gus went to broadcast away games, but since he has yearly army opps. Game with his dad, she had to do the broadcast. Where could she have put it? She went into the kitchen to get breakfast. "Gretchen, sweetie. Here's your permission slip. What time to do leave school and when do you get back?" her mom asked. "Um, well." Gretchen thought for a moment as she put a pop-tart in the toaster. "I think the bus leaves at 2:00. It takes about 2hours to get there. The game starts at 5. We should leave around 8. So I think we should be home by 10, 11 at the latest". Gretchen got her pop-tart, and drank some milk. "Well, just be careful. Call us when you start to come home. Oh! Gosh, I'm gonna be late. Here sweetie" her mom said as she gave Gretchen 30 dollars. "Be safe and don't be late". Her mom ran out the door.

Lunch had ended and all the players were outside waiting for the bus. The cheep school had only sprung for one bus: for the players and the cheerleaders, so there was very little space left. As every one crowded on to the bus, Gretchen was last in line. She looked for Vince. He pointed to the seat next to him, luckily he had saved her a spot: although there were a couple of cheerleaders that looked angrily toward Gretchen. _"If look could kill", _she thought to her self. "Hey Vince! Thanks for the spot" she said as she approached him. "But one request? Can I get the window seat?"

Bob had been one of the first to get on the bus. So he had a perfect view of Gretchen when she got on. The conversation he had over heard his parents having that morning came back to him. _"He was sleeping, and when I went to cover him, he mumbled some girl's name." "Who was it? One of those Ashley girls?" his father had asked "No, some girl named Gretchen. Have you heard anything about her?" "No, not really….wait. Isn't she that smart one from his science class?" _Had he been dreaming of Gretchen the night before? He looked up in time to see her sit by Vince. He felt a bit disappointed, but why should he? It's not like he was saving her a seat. _"Oh shut up and quit your wining!"_ He told himself. He turned on his IPOD, went to his pre-game song and closed his eyes. _"Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the _let the bodies hit the floor._ Let the bodies hit the. ………………."_

"Vince, wake up. We're here." Vince had fallen asleep on Gretchen's shoulder. It didn't really bother her that much. There had been times when he would fall asleep on her or the other way around. It had been that way since 5th grade. What did bother her were the looks she got from Emily, Cara, and Beth Ann. She knew Vince had flings with each one of them, nothing too serious or intimate. Cheerleader, they reminded her of wolves. Traveled in packs, and would kill what ever got between them and their pray. Vince was the pray. The guys walked into the gym to practice for the game; while the cheerleader started to go over their routines. Gretchen started setting up the cords, mic, and small satellite for the broadcast. She had learned from the past _never_ to trust the opposing team to set up the equipment for her. She set up the small stand in the press box. When she got done, she got her camera out and started taking pictures of the guys. Photography was only a hobby for her. And if she did get some good shots, she could always sell 'em to the town's newspaper. After 30min, the guys rested for the game. Coach Evans gave them his speech of how he wanted his players to conduct themselves. 10min later, the gym was full with students, players and parents.

"Welcome to tonight's boy's varsity basketball game against the home team Riverbend Raiders and the visiting team 9th Street High school. I'm your host for the evening Gretchen Grundler. The game will be starting shortly, so if your not here yet, you better be coming! Remember folks, the winner of tonight's game goes to the final-four. Where they will be just two games away from the state championship. The starting five for the Raiders are James Carpenter, Josh Mackenzie, Mike Valentino, Mark Fallon, and Eric Jones. The staring five for 9th Street are Bob, Erwin Lawson, Vince LaSalle, Sam and Dave. And there is the buzzard!"

8:20pm

The crowed cheered as 9th Street High School was announced victorious. They had gone into overtime and had won 92- 89. Vince had been able to steel the ball and had passed it to Lawson, who went for the winning 3-pointer. After the game they had stopped at Subway for dinner. Coach said he didn't want the guys to eat junk food, but let them get some cookies. The ride home was filled plenty of conversation that Gretchen was left to her own thoughts. Chad, Vince's older brother had come along with their parents. He had gone to talk to Gretchen during half time. They caught up with each other. Gretchen couldn't help but feel excited when ever he was around her. She just didn't know what to say to him. She put her headphones on and thought of Chad just before she drifted off to sleep.

Bob has ecstatic! They were now only two games away from becoming state champions! He searched for his favorite winning songs. Queens "Another one bites the dust" and "Bohemian rhapsody". He looked around the bus. A few people had fallen asleep, while the rest either talked quietly or just listened to music. He noticed Gretchen's head slowly leaning to the side. Vince gently pressed her head against his shoulder, and she had fallen completely asleep. He suddenly didn't feel like listening to Queen. He looked on his IPOD until he found it He pushed play and closed his eyes, while listening to the song that matched his mood.

So that's chapter 5! Reviews! Send me reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Point of views ----Ch.6

author note sorry it has taken so long! school started and i got sick- and then i wasnt surehow the next chapter would go. But now i have a good plot. so tell me how ya'll like this chapter. i'll hopfully get the next one out soon.

_Wednesday, February 12th_

It was that time of year again. The school's pale walls were covered with red and pink heart decorations. High school _love_ was in the air. This Friday would be the annual Valentines Day Dance. And things had gotten ugly since the first of the month. The "hunt" had begun for the perfect date and dress. While the majority of the females worried if they would get asked, find _the _dress, and get a carnation on Friday, the males worried on who to ask. Except for a few. In the rush of the holiday's excitement, two events were over looked. First, Saturday after the dance was the Basket Ball State Championship, and the 9th street team had made it. They would be playing the game at a neutral location, the state college gym, College State University (I couldn't come up with a good name- but you get the picture). Secondly of all, 9th street was playing host to an important event known only to a selected few, the Eisenhower Jr. Genius Science Fair. And Gretchen was participating in it.

The bell rang and the once silent hallways were filled with the noise of students. As Gretchen walked down the stairs, she started to replay the events that had happened just days before. She had been very secretive of her science fair project. True, she did win every year in the school's science fair, but this was no ordinary science fair. This was completely separate from the school and only the students in the top 1 in the state could compete. And these students took winning _extremely_ serious. She had decided to join, only when the committee offered a grand prize of 30 grand. Sure her family had money, but it was the title she wanted.

She went to the gym, only to find her AP chem. class still setting up the tables. Her teacher had offered the students extra credit to set up for the science fair- and to see the star pupil kick brainy butts. Gretchen walked to the judges table to see the great masters of Science. She looked over the schools that would be attending. "So, are you gonna cream the competition yet _again _?" Vince asked from behind her. "Why yes. I do believe I will win. I'm pretty sure that the medal will look quite nicely among the rest on my shelf. "So, um…" Vince started awkwardly, becoming so unlike the normal relaxed person that he was. Why was he acting so strange all of a sudden? "Um, I was wondering….. If you could do me a some-what big favor. You see, several cheerleaders were under the impression that I was going to take one of them to the Valentine's Day Dance." He spit out. "And I wonder where they got that idea!" Gretchen smiled; she knew Vince was a flirt with the female population at school. "Ha… yes, well…… my intentions were to ask some one else- my best friend, who's name starts with a 'g' and has red hair. But I know its kinda last minute, so I would totally understand if she didn't want to go." He finished fast, with a look of doubt, terror, and stupidity all written across his face. _Like a deer in the head lights. _Gretchen thought to herself. "Now Vince, what girl in her right mind would ever pass up an invitation to be your date for the evening? I would be very happy to have you as my date." Instantly a wave of relief washed over Vince. "Thank you so much! You will not regret this! I'll come pick you up at your door, with flowers and every thing! I'll be the perfect gentlemen."

All this had been seen by Bob. As she had entered the gym, he got distracted and dropped his end of the table. Vince walked over and both of them started to talk. He was pretty sure what was going on. She was going to say yes to Vince. This bothered him. But why should it? He had never planned on asking her to be his date. Heck, he already had a date. But still. His parent's conversation the day before came back to him. He truly did have a crush on her. He knew, but didn't want to admit it to himself. But he knew. His heart beat would speed up when she entered the room. He would lose his concentration, and his eyes would wonder over to her. Her red hair would rest around her shoulders, catching the sun- making it seem as if she was glowing. At times he would say he needed help in class just so she could lean in closer to him. _When? _He asked himself. He tried to remember. Some where back in 6th grade. His dream had come back to him. When she helped him see what he could not. It seemed as if it happened over instant, when she sat by him on the muddy play ground. Since then he had his crush. Sure he never really acted upon it. How could he? He was King Bob and she was just a fourth grader. He couldn't really do anything in Jr. High. But now he was a senior and she was a sophomore. It wasn't such a big deal now. But part of him was shallow. This part of him wasn't so sure about liking her in the first place. How could he captain of the basketball team every even like her, Miss Science Fair Queen? On the contrary, another part told him that all didn't matter. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder. So what if he liked her. So what if he thought of her almost all the time. That didn't mean that he would tell her, and that they would date.

It was only till 1:30 did they announce the winners. Gretchen had won 1st. She was greeted by her friends, who hugged her. They knew she would win, but they didn't realize how much money she was getting! After school, she went with Spinelli to find dresses. They tried ever store in the mall, until they found the right one. Spinelli found a black strapless with red and pink flowers on the front, not to girly she had said. While Gretchen got a spaghetti strapped, white dress with small pink flowers that started on the bottom and went up. It had a lacy layer over it, which moved and flowed along with the movements of the person wearing it. Every thing was set. Well, almost. Spinelli was not going with TJ. He had said that he really didn't need a date. She got mad at him and punched him in the arm.

Till next time! reviews. send me reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Point of Views

author note

1st- dont own recess. 2nd- sorry its late and short. but please send me reviews! i have 4! thats it! (i thank those 4 people from the bottom of my heart!) so please send me more reviews. anything- like how much you like the story or hate(just be kind) or what you would like to see happen to the characters. i'll stop my typeing- on to the show!

_Friday, February 14th._

"_And this morning's radio broadcast was brought you by Jonnies Creamy Chocolate, wishing you and your sweet heart a very happy Valentines Day!"_

Spinelli turned off the radio. "Valentines day. Ugh! I have Valentines Day! It's stupid-nothing but happy couples everywhere. They aren't even _that _happy! It's just a stupid holiday made up by all the candy and flower companies! Gus is right; it's all a conspiracy! I hate this day! I hate school! I hate TJ! So what if I go to the dance with Gus instead of with TJ! So what? I didn't want to go with him anyway! I should have punched him in the face! But then he would have a bruise there. Wouldn't that be nice? Ha! That would have taught him! Stupid Valentines Day! They should call it singles awareness day! That's a better title for it. Where is Gus anyway? Why did I agree to give him a ride this early to school anyway?"

She got out of her car and walked up to the door and rang the bell. "Spineli! Good morning!" "Hello Mrs. G! Is Gus up?" "Yes, I think he is. Come inside, you can go upstairs and get him". "Thanks Mrs. G." She walked passed her and went up the stairs to Gus's room.

"Hey Griswald! You in there?" she yelled, pounding the door. Normally she would walk in unannounced, but last time she did that, she saw something she wished she hadn't. For the longest time she couldn't look Gus in the eyes with out blushing. Yes, he was what one would call a nerd, but in those 2seconds she didn't realize this was the same Gus she had known all these years. He was buff! And looked _good_! Even if she had seen more than intended. "Hey Spinelli! Come in." She walked into his room. On the shelves there where airplane models everywhere. Even had airplane posters on his walls. Yep- this was definitely the room of an army kid. "So why did I have to come by so early?" she said as she sat down on his already made bed. His room was so neat! Hers was a mess, but his was so freakishly clean, that's what you get being raised in a military family. "Oh, I just like to be early, that's all. Now where did I put my book?" He said as he looked in his closet. "Found it! Let's go!" they both went down stairs "bye Mom! See ya after school" Gus yelled as he and Spinelli ran out the door.

"About tonight," Gus started "what time did you what me to pick you up? And don't worry about my jeep. Since it's still in the shop, my dad said I could drive the Bentley" he said hoping to get her mind off of T.J. and on to the car- the one she said she would buy if she could. He knew she was disappointed about not going with T.J. Although she would never say it, and if he brought up the subject, she would probably end up hitting him. "About 7 is good." she replied, her mind off in another place.

It was lunch and there where flowers everywhere. Several people had bouquets of flowers. Like Vince, who had a good 55 carnations. While TJ had 5, Mikey and Gus had 2, from Gretchen and Spinelli. When Gretchen and Spinelli finally got there food from line, the guys saw they too had carnations. Spinelli had 8- five from them, one from her parents and 2 from some freshmen boys. TJ got a bit mad at hearing his. Gretchen got 15-five from them, one from her parents, from Dave and Sam, Menlo, Jeff, Ashley, Bob, two from the freshmen she tutored, and one from a secret admirer. They ate lunch kind of quietly-the tension between TJ and Spinelli was still in the air- though T.J had written he was sorry on his carnation to her.

When the bell rang every one was able to go home. All the girls where going to get their hair and nails done and would miss the afternoon classes, so the school allowed everyone out early as well.

reviews! please!


	8. Chapter 8

Point of Views

Author note: I don't own Recess, so please don't sue!

The lights were flashing, the music was playing, and there was a disco ball in the center of the room. The dance was going great! The gym was packed, on the side of the wall was the food and drink table; while in the center of the dance floor were students dancing the night away. But there were two students not dancing: TJ and Spinelli. Just by looking at them you could tell she was still mad at him. He had tried apologizing for what he had said earlier that week, but she was still angry. "Come on Spinelli. It's a dance! You're supposed to DANCE! Don't you wanna go out there?" he pleadingly asked. "Not with you I don't!" she replied. Just then Gus came up to them, "Great dance, huh guys?" he had been asked to dance by several freshman girls from his (toy airplane) modeling class. "Come on Gus!" she said as she grabbed Gus by the arm, and led him to the dance floor.

On a different part of the dance floor, Gretchen was dancing with Dave; while Vince was dancing with on of the Ashley's. Sure they had come together, but as friends. "Can I cut in?" asked Bob. The up-beat song ended and a slow one started up, causing the light to turn down low. He nervously put his arms around her, while they slow danced. _"OH MY GOSH! I'm holding her! Her skin is so soft and her hair smells great" _he thought to him self. "_I wonder if I'm blushing, am I blushing!" he asked himself. "Of course not! Even if you were, the lights are low and she can't see you. Now_ _shut up! Don't mess this up! Don't step on her feet!" _a second Bob voice said. As they danced, the lyrics started to make sense to him:

"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love

Be every thing that you need ………………….."

"_Can I ever be that to her?" _he thought to him self, becoming fully aware of her hands around his neck and her head on his chest. Sure he had a small crush on her since 6th grade, but when did that escalade to wanting to be more than boyfriend/ girlfriend? Since when did he start taking different routs to get to class and hope he'd see her? Since when did he have dreams about her?

Ok, those last two started back in 6th, but still.

"…………..I wanna lie like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me……………….."

She didn't know what to do. One second she was dancing with Dave, and then the next she has her arms around Bob! Granted, he did ask to dance with her, but she wasn't expecting the song to be a slow one. Still, she decided to dance with him, and was surprised to find out that he was really good! And smelled good too! _"Not to mention he looks hot in that suit of his!" _she thought to her self. _"Wait, where did that come from? Sure he looks nice, but hot?" "Are you kidding me? He looks gorgeous in that suit! I wonder how his hair feels" _and with out another thought, she quickly ran her hand though his hair. "_It is soft!"_ It was nice having him hold her. With out thinking she laid her head down on his shoulder, and was surprised to find that it was a perfect fit. Since she was taller than normal girls (5'10?) it was hard to find a guy taller than her. Sure Vince was taller than her, but it did not feel as nice as having Bob there.

She looked to the side and saw Mikey dancing with Kristen Kurst (aka Kurst the Worst). Those two had been friends for a long time. She now saw the nice person Kristen really was. It was never hard for Mikey to share his feelings. Even though they both knew they loved each other, they didn't date. A past conversation with Mikey had told her why. He said that he knew he wanted to marry Kristen the day he saw her back in elementary, her face covered in chocolate pudding; and knew that one day he would. He just wants both of them to go to college before anything would happen. When Gretchen asked how he knew, he said that he just did. And so did Kristen. So for now they wanted to enjoy being in high school, content on the face they had found their other half.

She looked around the room and saw Gus dancing with Theresa La Maise (Corn Chip Girl).

_Wait, if Gus is dancing with Theresa then were Spinelli? And TJ?_

To be continued! 

Author note: So did ya'll enjoy? The song was "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden.

I did some research and found out what Kurst and Corn Chip Girl's names were:

Kristen and Theresa. As for the whole Mikey/ Kristen thing, it makes sense those to end up together, right? And Mikey has always been the more mature one of the group.

Sorry this is so late! I'm on vacation from school. College is hard!

More to come!

Need more comments!


	9. Chapter 9

Point of views

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

I've had this written for some time now. Just didn't know what direction I want the story to go. Enjoy!

"Mom, I'm home!" called Vince as he entered the front door. "In the kitchen" called his mom. She had a plate of waffles and hot chocolate ready for them, as was their custom. "Where is everybody?' he asked as he served himself some waffles. "Your father fell asleep watching football, and your brother is in his room…" she sipped her chocolate "and" he asked. "And Kayla is in the guest room. Did you think I would let her sleep in the same room as your brother? So tell me, how was the dance?

"Oh it was great!" he replied with a mouthful. I danced with several girls. Spinelli and T.J. made up and Gus ended up dancing with Theresa". "Oh she is such a lovely girl, but how did T.J. and Spinelli make up?" "Well she was still mad at him and ran out of the dance into the parking lot with T.J. right behind her. That's when me, Mikie, Gus and Gretchen ran after them. T.J. told her to wait, kept apologizing and when she didn't listen he started calling her Ashley."

"Oh dear" replied his mom.

"Yep. When he did that she turned around and punched him right in the face! We wanted to help him, but Mike stopped us, saying it was for them to figure it out."

"Well what happened then?"

"He got up, called her Ashley again and just when she was about to punched him again, he blocker her, pulling her into a tight hug. We couldn't hear what he whispered to her, but what ever he said worked. They walked back to the gym and danced until it was time to leave." he said right before he ate more food.

"Well it's nice to hear they are fine. Did Gretchen have a good time?" she asked him.

"Yep. I went over to pick her up and her mom took several pictures of us. Pictures of me arriving, of me putting on the corsage on Gretchen's wrists, of us getting in the car and of us driving away. When we got to the school, the dance had already started, but nobody was dancing with Randle, so she danced with him just to be nice. But later Bob asked her to dance. I think he started to blush during the song, but I couldn't see well, the lights were low."

"Oh really?" his mom smiled knowingly.

But he didn't seem to notice. "Yeah. I know they are lab partners, but it was cool of him to dance with her. I know he's not her type, but it would still be nice if she started dating someone." he absent mindedly played with the left over syrup on the plate.

"Have you told her about your brother yet?"

"No, not sure how too. She's had a crush on him since Jr. High. I don't know how to tell her with out hurting her." now moving the syrup from side to side.

"Sweetie," she reached over- stopping him from moving the syrup again. "She's going to see Kayla at the game tomorrow. It's a little late now, but better you tell her before she sees them with her own eyes." He nodded in response. "Speaking of which, go to bed. I'll clear the table." she pointed in the direction of his room.

"O.K. Going."

As he was getting ready for bed he thought,_ I wonder if Gretchen is awake. _He pulled out his phone and texted her: thanks for tonight, was great. need to see you before the game tomorrow. call me in the morning.

And went to bed.

Several blocks away an already sleeping Gretchen had turned her cell off and wouldn't get the text until it after the game.

Next day:

It was the same as before any another game. Breakfast, practice with the team, lunch, and then wait till the game started. Nobody was allowed in the gym until 2pm. Gretchen arrived right then to set up for the school's radio booth. She had turned on her cell, but had not read any of her text messages yet, she was too worried about the game. Would the guys win? She hoped so. She had wanted to be at the mornings practice, but couldn't get in: only players and coaches could be in the gym.

But part of her nervousness was not from the game, but who she would see at the game. The last time she saw Chad was thanksgiving: when they ran into each other at the store. He told her he had something important to tell her. But she never found out what it was; she went out of town that evening. She was busy thinking, that she didn't notice the pair of brown eyes staring at her.

There she was, just sitting at the booth waiting for the game to start. And she was blushing! Was she thinking of him? _Look away Bob, just look away. _Just cause the had danced together last night didn't mean anything. Or did it? Of course not! But still, he had held her so close he could smell her shampoo. _Ok, when I win tonight I'll take her out to celebrate! _Yes, good plan. _But what if she went out with Vince? They are just friends, just friends._ He told himself. They went to the dance as friends. He danced with other girls and she danced with other guys.

He didn't notice when Dave came up to him. "He man, you felling ok?" he asked Bob.

"Yeah. Why do you say that?" Bob replied. "I heard you talking to yourself and your face was red. Sure you feel ok? Don't tell me you're coming down with something right before the big game!" Dave's voice had started to get higher.

"No, no. Just nervous" he said thoughtfully "nothing that will stop us from winning State."

Well that's all for now…..hoped ya'll liked it! Tell me what ya'll thought of it- where you want the story to go. I still don't know what direction to go from here, so any tips would help! Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry! I know I haven't updated in along time, and for that I say sorry to all my readers. I've been busy with school and completely forgot about this story, but I'm back. I still don't know how the story will end, but have some idea where I want to take it. Please enjoy, comments and critics welcomed (just be nice).

Still don't own Recess.

**Note: the game takes place during March. The school has spring break the following week. **

Ch.10

The gym had been empty. But by 1pm it was 3/4th full, and by 2pm, people could no longer fit in. The two schools where anxiously awaiting the state game: wanting to know who would win; the home team 9th Street High School or Hill Wood High school?

The two teams had been neck to neck with each other during the entire game. If Hill Wood was up by two, 9th street would make a 3 pointer and be ahead. But then Hill Wood would come back with a steal and a lay up. Gretchen was with Gus in the Announcing booth, and was nervously watching the game. And the door. Vince had told her that Chad was coming. Yes, they hadn't spoken in along time, and yes he probably saw her as his younger brother's friend, but still. She still got that weird, butterfly-in-stomach feeling. But by the 4th quarter, her joy had vanished. Chad came in, holding the hand of a beautiful girl. By the way his parents welcomed her; Gretchen knew she had to be Chad's girlfriend. She wanted to cry. Her high school crush had a girlfriend.

"Hey, Gus. I'll be write back." She yelled over the crowd so Gus could hear her. She managed to climb her way out and went to the bathroom. _No, I can't cry, I won't let my self cry. _She told her self, standing in front of the mirror. Her eyes had started to get pink with unshed tears. She would not let her self cry here. The tears would just have to wait till she got home to the privacy of a hot shower. Splashing some cold water on her face helped calm her a bit. A bit. She put on her game face and went back into the gym.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to tonight's radio broadcast of the championship game! I'm your host, Gus Griswold along with co-host Gretchen Grundler." "Thanks Gus. It's the fourth quarter of tonight's boy's basket ball game between the home team 9th Street High School and Hill Wood High school. With less than 20 seconds on the clock, the Hill Wood coach has called his last time out to try to come up with some sort of defense against 9th Street." "That's right Gretchen. 9th Street has come along way from the beginning of the year. Lead by the team's captain Senior Bob, and his two right hand men: Jr. Erwin Lawson and Sophomore Vince LaSalle, the team…

_Wait a sec: did Vince know Chad had a girlfriend? _She thought. _He had to have known, and if he did, why didn't he tell me? He knew I had a crush on him, so what possible reason did he have for not telling me? _

…has the ball. They must score two points to tie the game and three to win. Johnson passes it to Carter, Carter passes it to Thomilson. 10 seconds left. Thomilson passes it to back to Johnson. Johnson goes for a three…" "And LaSalle steals the ball! He passes it to Lawson. Lawson goes for a lay up but is blocked, he passes it back to LaSalle- LaSalle tries to shoot but is covered by Wallace and Carter. 5 seconds! Vince can't move! 3 seconds! Bob gets open- Vince passes to Bob. Bob goes for the lay up…"BUZZZZZZZZ!

"They WON!! With a score of 97-93, 9th Street has won the champion state game!!"

"And now the crowed has run onto the court and is celebrating with the team!" "The crowd is crying, half with tears of joy and the other half with tears of defeat."

The whole team got 1st place medals, and posed for a picture with the 4ft. trophy. She couldn't talk to Vince now. When he asked her to come along with his family to celebrate, she declined, saying she had to help tear down the Announcing booth. She was almost home free, but heard her name being called. It was Mrs. LaSalle coming over with Chad and his girlfriend.

Salt was dumped into her wound when the girlfriend was introduced as Chad's fiancé. And was confirmed with the rock on the girl's hand. She knew Mrs. LaSalle didn't mean any ill intent, but it was still painful hearing her talk about her son's engagement. _Hold it together Gretchen._ She thought to her self. She started to bite her tongue to prevent her self from crying right then and there.

Bob had been watching the whole time. One second he was celebrating the win, and the next he was shocked to see Gretchen with that look on her face, as if she was going to throw up. He called her name from across the gym, and started to walk over to her. _Crap! She's walking over, what do I say now?! Ok, ask for help on Chemistry. _

She walked over with a relief look on her face.

"Yeah, I help you. Are you going to be out of town this week?" She asked. His eyes kept glancing down to her lips. "I'll be in town. How about I call you later? Ok?" _Ok walk away now before you have a melt down. _He told himself…

_Were going on a date!!! _He thought to him self Monday morning. They weren't really going on a date, more like a study session but he still liked to think of it as a date. "I wonder if she'll see it as a date?" he asked himself out loud. _Yeah, cause she has so many dates at 11 in the morning, and at the library._ He looked at his reflection. _Too nice_. He had is nice jeans on, his blue dress shirt and a sports jacket.He looked like he was going on a date. _You're thinking too much, where something normal._ He looked on the floor and saw his basket ball jersey. _Too smelly. _He looked around and saw his favorite t-shirt, a worn out Silversun Pickups' shirt. He picked it up and smelled it. Ok, still smelled clean. He left before he would be late.

She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to get out of bed. Just wanted to crawl in a dark hole and not come out for a long, long time. She had spoken to Vince. Cried and yelled at him. How could he not tell her?!?! They really got into it. In all the years they had known each other, they had never fought like they did Saturday night. Sure they had argued several times before, but never like this. She didn't want to think of it, and would have gone back to bed, but remembered she was going to tutor Bob this morning. Ugh! Why did she have work on the first day of Spring Break?! It was10:30 am, might as well get up and go…

They met up, and did a Chemistry reviewed for an hour. He offered to by her lunch, for the tutoring he told her; and went to a local café……

A/N: well??? Ya'll like? Yes? No? Maybe? Comments are welcomed! Don't know when I'll update. It may be in a few months, more or less.


End file.
